inspir20fandomcom-20200214-history
New2
As a yasha Touhou Fuhai possesses standard powers amongst his kind but as one of the Three Dark Lords, his powers are much more advanced and possess a far greater degree of effect. These are some of his powers: Immense Demonic Aura: As one of the Three Dark Lords, Touhou Fuhai possesses an enormous amount of yōki in which he released a great portion of it when Akua angered him. When Akua said she could defeat him, Touhou Fuhai was greatly angered by her insolence and brought the girl to her knees with his youki alone. Transformation: Touhou usually stays within a elder form in order to preserve the amount of power he still has left in his life but when the situation calls for it he can transform into his younger self to release his true power. Immense Strength: Even in his elder form, Touhou possesses great strength being able to easily thrash Tsukune around during their training with simple attacks. During his final battle against Alucard with Mikogami and Sun Touhou was able to pressure the giant vampire along with the former two and his attacks possesses enough strength to tear apart Alucard's limbs and body within his original youthful form. Immense Speed: Before Tsukune became a modified human and during their initial training, Touhou in his elder form was able to easily dodge all of the former's attacks and swiftly retaliated with Tsukune barely able to react at all. When fighting against the doppelganger of Issa, Touhou was able to teleport directly behind the latter and unleashed a powerful Jigen-Tou before he could react despite the distance between the two being mere inches. During his final battle with Alucard, Touhou in his true form was able to land many strikes on the gigantic vampire in tandem with Mikogami and Sun with Alucard not able to react until he regenerated. Immense Durability: Touhou Fuhai possesses incredible durability, in his elder form even with his energy depleted and thus weakened he was able to survive a yoki-enhanced punch from Tsukune in his Jet Black Monster Form after the latter's Shinso blood gone out of control. Though Touhou was temporarily incapacitated and needed time to recover he did so with no lasting damage at all. Later even after being struck at point-blank range and blowed away by Miyabi Fujisaki (a clone of Alucard's original human form), he recovered just in time to cast soap opera to save Tsukune, Moka, Fang-Fang, Yukari, and Ruby after the Floating Garden crashed into the human world. Immense Agility: During his final battle with Alucard, Touhou was able to leap upon multiple skyscrapers without losing any control. Rosario-vampire-ii-1642382 Abilities Edit Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Touhou Fuhai is known to possess immense knowledge and fighting prowess. When he fought Akua Shuzen he was able to go toe-to-toe with her without using his true power when she herself was. Touhou Fuhai is even able to easily pressure and defeat the 2nd Sub-Division Leader of Fairy Tale who had duplicated Issa Shuzen's powers (albeit Touhou himself admitted that the real Issa Shuzen was much more powerful) whilst declaring that he had he seen through all of Issa's fighting style 50 years ago. Medical Master: During the process of the Human Modification Technique on Tsukune Aono, Touhou Fuhai demonstrated intricate and thorough knowledge of the human anatomy that allowed him accurately pierce Tsukune's body with 109 acupuncture needles imbued with Yoki. The Dark Lord was able to do this quite effortlessly even when he was jumping around Tsukune thus showing incredible precision with acupuncture. When Tsukune was distracted by Kurumu he proceeded to accurately pierce the latter's heart with the last needle without killing him despite claiming that the last one was the most dangerous of all which indicates that Touhou Fuhai may have some expertise in chinese medical acupuncture. Black Arts Master: Touhou Fuhai is said to be the most powerful black arts practitioner in the world being able to cast powerful spells in sealing and barriers. A testament to his prowess in black arts is that he taught fellow Dark Lord Tenmei Mikogami all that he knows of black arts. The newspaper club also sought his help in repairing Moka's rosario when the damage was beyond Mikogami's capabilities which he detected within a single glance and proceeded repair in an instant during Akua's attack without anyone noticing. Youjutsu Master: Touhou Fuhai is also well versed in demon arts as he invented many of his personal techniques one of which is the ultimate blade known the Hougetsu Jigen-Tou which Akua Shuzen sought to learn in order to defeat Akasha. Though he commented that he was impressed by her use in the Jigen-tou (in which he notted that she had mastered it as if it was her own technique) but was still nowhere close to his level of mastery. He even invented a counter technique made specifically for the Jigen-Tou that both Akua and Tsukune had remarked that he is a genius. His youjutsu prowess is shown in his ability to train Tsukune to become a powerful youjutsu practitioner in a month after modifying the latter into a modified human enough to stand up against Akua Shuzen on his own for some time. Master Summoner: As a yasha, Touhou Fuhai has the ability to summon creatures to fight on his behalf with many recognizing his talents for it that they expected Fang-Fang to inherit this talent in summoning. Techniques Edit Youjutsu Techniques: Edit Jigen-Tou: Touhou Fuhai is able to use Jigen-Tou at a higher level than Akua. He can make the Jigen-Tou go farther distances than just at his hand. When attacking the opponent, there is no resistance like Touhou explained. When Touhou uses the Jigen-Tou it can be used at long distances to defeat the opponent. This is the technique Touhou is known for along with his dimensional barriers. Energy Beam: Touhou uses this technique against Fake Issa as during their fight, during which the technique was able to pressure the doppelganer without much effort on the user's side. Touhou was shown to shoot 3 of these beams at the same time and also use it as one huge beam. It seems to have the same properties as Jigen-Tou as Fake Issa is seen using a technique to block the beams rather than taking on a blow. Touhou also uses a similar hand motion like he does for Jigen-Tou. Touhou Fuhai Style Bakuryuujin: Touhou taught Tsukune this technique stated when Tsukune says "Touhou Fuhai Style". It is an anti-air youjutsu. Flying Carpet: One of Touhou's demon arts. Enables flight in the sky on a magic carpet. Teleportation: In the battle against the Fake Issa Touhou made some sort of portal and attacked him from behind. Touhou Fuhai Style Muei Tou: Another technique Touhou taught Tsukune. A defense against Jigen-Tou. Barriers/Dimensions: Touhou is able to create Dimensions/Barriers to protect people. In the chapter where Tsukune transforms into a ghoul Touhou uses a barrier to protect everyone else while fighting Tsukune in the barrier. The barrier has offensive capabilities since Touhou said it was meant to kill whoever went into or went out of the barrier. Kurumu was somehow able to get past the barrier even though he stated that. Yoki Enhanced Needles: Touhou seems to specialize in needles when throwing them offensively or for his human modification technique. Human Modification Technique: This technique is one where Touhou inserts needles into a body and reconstructs it so the body can use yōkai techniques. The chances of the human modification technique working is very low and if it fails the owner of the body being reconstructed will die. The needles work in the way that when inserted it outs threads of energy into the body and these threads of energy sews and reconstruct cells which forms a channel that amplifies the energy which is the source of youjutsu inside the body. The more needles put into the body the more painful the human modification technique will become. Soap Opera: One of Touhou's spells that allows the target to float in midair inside a soap bubble.